Strollers for carrying a baby have been conventionally known. Almost all strollers used in these days are foldable. Like a stroller disclosed in JP2005-082082A, many strollers are configured to be foldable such that a front leg and a handle come close to each other, in side view. Due to this structure, a size of the folded stroller in the back and forth direction can be reduced. In addition, in the stroller disclosed in JP2005-082082A, the stroller folded in the back and forth direction can be further folded about two axis lines extending in the up and down direction on two positions that are spaced apart from each other in the width direction of the stroller. Thus, the size of the folded stroller can be reduced also in the width direction thereof.
In addition, as disclosed in JP2005-082082A, the stroller generally includes a back part frame. The back part frame has a function for supporting a back part of a seat and/or a function for protecting an upper body of a baby carried by the stroller. In order to impart a reclining mechanism to the stroller, the back part frame is pivotable with respect to the stroller body. In addition, as disclosed in JP2005-082082A and JP2006-117012A, the stroller is provided with an adjusting mechanism (generally a string and an adjuster for adjusting a length of the string) for adjusting an inclination angle of the back part frame and the back part of the seat. Further, the stroller is provided with a support member that supports the back part frame, lest the back part frame is inclined at an angle over a predetermined inclination angle, regardless of the adjustment by the adjusting mechanism.
When the back part frame and the back part of the seat are inclined rearward from the stroller body, after the stroller body has been folded in the back and forth direction, the back part frame and the back part of the seat remain extending rearward from the folded stroller body. Namely, even when the stroller is folded, the size of the stroller as a whole cannot be sufficiently reduced to a size suitable for, e.g., storage, unless the inclined back part frame and the back part of the seat are returned to an upright state by the aforementioned adjusting mechanism. On the other hand, it is bothersome, for each time when the stroller body is folded, to adjust the inclination angle of the back part frame and the back part of the seat by the aforementioned adjusting mechanism, separately from the folding operation of the stroller body.
In order to cope with this problem, in the stroller disclosed in JP2005-082082A, during the folding action, an end of an armrest being pivoted is engaged with an end of the back part frame (head guard) so as to raise the back part frame. On the other hand, in the stroller disclosed in JP2006-117012A, during the folding action, an armrest being pivoted raises the back part frame (protection frame) through a link member.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP2005-082082A, a joint position of the back part frame to the stroller body is limited. Similarly, also in the technique disclosed in JP2006-117012A, a joint position of the back part frame to the stroller body is limited, in order to reduce a length of the link member with a view of ensuring a stable action of the link member. Namely, in the techniques disclosed in JP2005-082082A and JP2006-117012A, although the back part frame can be automatically raised, the attachment position of the back part frame to the stroller body is limited. Thus, when the techniques disclosed in JP2005-082082A and JP2006-117012A are applied to every stroller, there is a possibility that the back part frame might not be located on a proper position, whereby a desired function cannot be given to the back part frame.
In the first place, the conventional stroller is provided with several separate mechanism, such as an automatic raising mechanism, a reclining angle adjusting mechanism and a support member for restricting an inclination angle, in relation to the reclining of a back part frame and a back part of a seat. To simplify these mechanisms is particularly desired.